The War Has Only Just Begun
by Beloved Contender Bratslav
Summary: new here and I suck at summaries but this is about Ichigo becoming a Captain along with Renji, Shuhei, and Ikkaku facing off against an old enemy. IchiSoi. Orihime act lovey dovey to him, and Nel will act like a daughter as kid and tease him in adult mode
1. Death of Zaraki

Author's Note: hey this is my first story here on so please be gentle on you're reviews but yeah read and review :D, also I am aware of some of the stuff that goes on in the manga but for what ever I don't know I'm just gonna fill in the blanks myself so don't go on ranting saying "thats not how it is, or how it is supposed to be" this is my story so yeah I can make it any way I want.

also say thanks to **Space Odin **for revising the chapter

Now on with the show 8D

----------------------------------------

The Soul Society is a realm where the souls of the dearly departed go. They are divided between the regular souls in the Rukon District, and the special souls in the walled fortress called the Seireitei. These souls are known as soul reapers and they protect the Soul Society and the world of the living from evil creatures known as Hollows. They are departed souls that lost themselves in the world of the living or got attacked by another hollow.

Within the walls of the Seireitei is the Gotei 13, the military fraction of its government. Quite some time ago the former Captain of the Gotei 13 Sosuke Aizen of squad 5, along with Gin Ichimaru Captain of squad 3 and Kaname Tosen Captain of squad 9, defected from the Soul Society killing Central 46 and taking the Hogyoku.

With the Hogyoku Aizen created an army of arrancar, hollows who have taken off their masked and gained the abilities of a Soul Reaper, and he used these arrancar to wage a war against the Soul Society. But this was a means to an end, Aizen's true intentions were to use the souls of Karakura Town and the Hogyoku to create an Oken, the key to enter the realm on the Soul king, with it he would kill the Soul King and become the new Soul King.

In the final battle, in a fake Karakura Town created by the Soul Society, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen along with their strongest Arrancars faced off against the Soul Society's strongest soul reapers, the vizards(soul reapers that gained hollow abilities), and other very capable fighters. The battle was long, hard, and tiring but in the end all of Aizen's arrancars fell to the soul reapers. Gin Ichimaru was killed at the hands of Captain of squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Kaname Tosen was killed by Captain Sajin Komamura of squad 7 and Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of squad 9, and Aizen was narrowly defeated by Head Captain Shigenkuni Yamamoto-Genryusai and substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki.

After the victory for the Soul Society Karakura Town was put back, the arrancar Nelliel Tu Oderschvank and Gantenbainne Mosqueda were spared death and actually became part of the Gotei 13, and the vizards were offered to go back to the Gotei 13 but declined wanting to remain their own small organization. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friend returned to their normal lives as students at Karakura High School believing that it was all over, how wrong they were.

-------------

Some where deep in Hueco Mundo.

"Have you gathered all the remaining arrancar?" a shadowed arrancar asked.

"Yes sir we have gathered them all and they are currently hiding in the underground of Las Noches." another arrancar replied.

"Good, we will rebuild this arrancar army and defeat the Soul Society once and for all." the shadowed arrancar said as he walked away opening a hole in space.

-------------

In the Soul Society the members of the Department of Research and Technology detected a strange anomaly in a remote part of the Rukon District.

"Mayuri-sama please look at this it is strange." one of the techs said.

"What is it now, can't you tell I'm busy." Mayuri said as he looked at the screen.

"My this is strange, I have never seen a reiatsu signature quite like this, it is so strong." Mayuri said.

"Should we report this to the Head Captain." a tech said.

"Yes, because if we don't he might suspect we are doing something illegal here and I can't have him snooping around." Mayuri said as he sent Nemu to show him the strange reiatsu.

------------

Head Captain Yamamoto was looking over the reiatsu signature with curiosity.

"Strange, this reiatsu signature is unlike what I have seen, the only thing that can compare is to an espada level arrancar and we killed most of them."

"Perhaps one of them survived." Sasakibe said.

"If that is the case then we must send a captain to investigate and quickly, I will send Captain Zaraki for this mission." Yamamoto said.

"Very well I shall inform him promptly." Nemu said head over to the 11th squad barracks. Zaraki, upon hearing his mission, just grinned like a madman or a bloodthirsty beast saying.

"Finally some exercise, I just hope this creature is as strong as you say it is."

"Yay you go get them ken-chan!" Yachiru said.

"Well I will be there with you so I can fight too." Ikkaku said.

"Then that means I'll be going to, I doubt this creature is as beautiful as myself." Yumichika said, and so the four of them headed out to find this creature with strange reiatsu.

----------------

After quite sometime they arrived at a clearing where they were told the creature would be.

"Now where is this beast so I can fight it?" Zaraki said and a great spiritual pressure appeared.

"It seems he heard you." Yumichika replied and the arrancar came from the shadow and its appearance shocked the entire group.

"I thought we killed you all." Yumichika said.

"Well I guess you guys missed one." the mysterious arrancar replied.

The battle started as the arrancar charged at Zaraki and Zaraki fended him off with his zanpakuto.

"Now this is a fight." Zaraki said with that same blood thirsty grin on his face and struck back at the arrancar but it just dodged his attack completely.

"Heh, an attack like that won't even touch me let alone kill me." the arrancar said.

The fight between the two was long and neither side was actually winning.

"Well I haven't had this much fun in a long time, I guess its time to fight with all my power." Zaraki said as he pulled off his eye patch which is a device created to eat up his reiatsu.

"And I guess I should fight at full strength too." the arrancar said as he performed resurrección.

And so the battle came to a stronger stand still, but all of a sudden the arrancar got an upper hand on Zaraki and struck his heart and lungs giving him a killing blow.

"KEN-CHAN NO!" Yachiru yelled.

"And so falls one of the Soul Society's greatest soul reapers, well I can't say it was easy and at least you died doing what you loved right." the arrancar said.

"That's true, but I will fight you until I actually fall dead." Zaraki said coughing up blood charging at the arrancar for one last attack, and the speed of his attack shocked the arrancar and because of his shocked it gave Zaraki and opening to hit him and Zaraki's attack wasn't any where near fatal but it did leave a scar running across his left eye in a diagonal fashion. Right after landing that hit Zaraki fell on his back coughing up more blood.

"I can't believe you actually hit me and scarred me too, well I guess with that I take my leave." the arrancar said as he left for Hueco Mundo. As soon as the arrancar left Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru ran up to Zaraki.

"Don't look at me with those sad faces I died doing what I loved and that is fighting, so fight on and don't look back, and one last thing tell the rest of the Captains that I recommend Ichigo Kurosaki to replace me as Captain of the 11th squad and that I recommend you Ikkaku as a captain, and don't ask why but I knew you knew Bankai." Zaraki said with his last breath and passed away.

"Hello please start a military funeral for Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." Yumichika said on a little radio as they carried Zaraki's corpse back to the Seireitei for a proper funeral.


	2. Captain Notification & Sorrowful Goodbye

Author's Note: hey here is Chapter 2!!! 8D I stayed up till 3 in the morning and look me a while the next day to do this chapter and I can say I'm satisfied with it well in any case read and review, also don't forget to tell me which of the three fine ladies mentioned in my last chapter should be with Ichigo

thank you **Space Odin** for revising this chapter

ON WITH THE SHOW 8D!!

--------------------------------

The funeral procession was long. Head-Captain Yamamoto gave a speech on how brave and courageous, aside from the fact he was insane, Zaraki was in the face of danger and difficulty.

"11th Squad Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was strong and brave. He would face any challenge without fear, doubt, or question. Even if it was because of blood lust and a desire for combat but at least he used his insanity for the sake of the Soul Society so that we may live and be free. So it is proper and fitting that we lay him to rest with his zanpakuto in the graveyard for Captains and regard him with respect and honor that we would regard ourselves and our colleagues, good bye Captain Zaraki I will try to see to it that your last wishes are met."

-------------------

The next day the remaining captains: Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake met in the Captain's Hall to discuss former Captain Zaraki's recommendation for captains.

"I support Zaraki's choice for captains, but I would also like to add Shuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai for captainship as they both have mastered bankai and have the capabilities for the position." Toshiro said.

"I second that, it is about time we fill those empty seats that were left open because of Aizen." Mayuri added.

"I see, does any one else have any other recommendations or objections to the chosen?" Yamamoto asked.

A few seconds passed by without any more comments and Yamamoto continued.

"Very well I promote Ikkaku Madarame to Captain of squad 3, Renji Abarai to Captain of squad 5, Shuhei Hisagi to Captain of squad 9, and Ichigo Kurosaki to Captain of squad 11."

------------------

After the meeting hell butterflies were sent to the new captains notifying them of their promotion, except for Ichigo, a personal messenger was sent to tell him.

"WHAT I'M A CAPTAIN NOW!" Renji yelled in shock and then after his initial shock he started cheering and went out to tell everyone.

"Ah so they actually made me a captain." Ikkaku sighed.

"So will you take the job, you said you wouldn't so long as Zaraki was alive so you could die his subordinate?" Yumichika asked.

"Yeah I will, and you will be my third seat." Ikkaku replied with a smile to a happy Yumichika. Shuhei, after getting his notice didn't say anything, he only smiled that now he could be just like his hero Kensei Muguruma and even possibly surpass him.

------------------

Back In the world of the living, Ichigo is in gym class right now doing a few laps.

'This is too easy, well I guess it's because of all the stuff that has happened to me over this past year.' Ichigo said to himself.

Ichigo found it hard to get back into the motions of normal life after all that has happened to him and he thought that since the espada were dead, along with Aizen and his gang that nothing like it would happen again and now he would be stuck dealing with low level hollows in Karakura Town. After school Ichigo met up with his friends.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said to his friends.

"Hey Ichigo, want to study together at my place?" Orihime asked with the thought of getting close to him.

"Nah I got to go home and help with dinner, I promised Yuzu I would." Ichigo said oblivious to Orihime's advances.

"Aw Ichigo is such a good brother." Keigo said in a mocking fashion, which earned him a punch to the face courtesy of Ichigo.

"Thing sure have quieted down since the end of the winter war." Uryu commented.

"Yeah nothing more than the occasional hollow." Chad continued.

"Well I guess we should be glad about that since now we don't have to risk our lives any more and we can move on." Uryu said.

"Yeah I guess." Ichigo said with a bored expression. Although he would never admit it he missed the thrill of a fight with a strong opponent, but nothing to the extent of Zaraki. Then out of the blue a little girl with pink hair dressed in blue jeans and a pink shirt appeared and jumped on to Ichigo's left shoulder.

"Hi Ichi-chan." Yachiru said with a smile and then Nel, in her child form wearing a green dress, latched on to his other shoulder.

"Wong time no see Itsygo." said with the same smile as Yachiru.

"Who are the kids Ichigo?" Keigo asked.

"Oh they are just some kids I hung out with." Ichigo replied trying to figure out why they were there.

"Oh I didn't know you were a cradle robber." Keigo said with a perverted smile, and once more got punched in the face by Ichigo and left the group to avoid more abuse.

"Cwadle wobber, what does that mean Itsygo?" Nel asked with a thumb in her mouth.

"It's nothing you need to know yet, so why are you two here and where is Kenpachi?" Orihime asked and after she said that Yachiru frowned and said.

"He is dead." everyone was shocked to hear the great Zaraki died.

"What, how?" Orihime asked.

"He died in battle against an arrancar." Yachiru replied.

"Are you ok Yachiru?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, he died doing what he loved." Yachiru said with a small smile.

"Itsygo we are here to tell you something important from the Head-Captain." Nel said.

"Well what is it?" Ichigo asked finally finding out why there were here.

"You are the new captain of squad 11." Yachiru said with a big grin. And with that everyone was in shock for different reasons: shocked that they actually would want him, that he would be leaving them, that it actually took them that long to recognize his strength, and that he actually was that strong.

"Why do they want me for captain?" Ichigo asked.

"Well for one before Ken-chan died he recommended you to replace him and for another they didn't see another person better for the job." Yachiru explained.

"So Ichigo is going to live in the Soul Society from now on?" Orihime asked with distress in her voice.

"Well that depends on what the Head-Captain says but chances are that Itsygo will live there." Nel Replied, Orihime just looked down hoping that Ichigo could stay in the world of the living,

"So when do I have to leave?" Ichigo asked.

"They said you have to go by tomorrow afternoon." Yachiru told him.

"So I guess this gives me one more night with my family, well better let them know, bye guys see you tomorrow when I leave." Ichigo said waving to his friends with Yachiru and Nel on his shoulders.

'Oh Ichigo I want you to stay, and if you go I want to go too.' Orihime thought to herself as she saw Ichigo leave.  
Ichigo, Nel, and Yachiru are now standing in front of his house.

****

"So this is where you live Ichi-chan." Yachiru said.

"I think its nice Itsygo." Nel added. Ichigo walked in ready to tell his family the news but Isshin gave his complimentary kick to Ichigo but Ichigo countered by kicking his dad in the face.

"Nice done son you have learned much." Isshin said giving Ichigo a thumbs up.

"Hey old man could you act normal for once." Karin said to her father, who started crying at the poster of his dead wife saying how cruel his kids have become.

"Hey there Ichigo ready to help with dinner?" Yuzu asked and then she noticed Nel and Yachiru.

"Ichigo who are the little kids on you're shoulder." This got the attention of both Karin and Isshin.

"Hi there my name is Yachiru Kusajishi." Yachiru said introducing herself.

"I'm Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, but call me Nel." Nel said introducing herself.

"Aw they are so cute." Yuzu said.

"Ah my son has finally brought home some grandchildren for his father." Isshin said.

"Well who's the mothers, cause they don't look related?" Karin asked, this pissed off Ichigo big time.

"They aren't my kids." Ichigo said trying to explain.

"That's wight we are his pawtners." Nel innocently said. Now this got a huge reaction from everyone.

"My my Ichigo you are quite the cradle robber aren't you." Karin said with a smirk.

"What are you doing son defiling such younger girls, of my sweet heart our son has turned into a pedophile." Isshin said balling his eyes out.

Yuzu just blushed and said, "Ichigo is that true?"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs and then continued.

"It isn't like that at all and they aren't my kids either."

"Then who are they." Karin asked. Ichigo found it hard on how to tell his family he was leaving with them to be a captain for the Soul Society.

"Well let me start that I am soul reaper, I kill creatures called hollows that eat living and dead souls, and there is a place called the Soul Society and in there is something called the Gotei 13, they have chosen me to replace the 11th squad captain because he is dead so I have to leave tomorrow afternoon, oh and this girl pointing to Yachiru is a soul reaper too and this girl pointing to Nel is an arrancar, a hollow that got soul reaper powers." Ichigo said relieved that he finally got explain his situation. Karin and Yuzu didn't know what to say, Isshin on that other hand got a serious look on his face and said.

"Well I guess I should come clean now. Ichigo, I was a soul reaper once, I was even a captain for the Gotei 13. So I guess this should explain why you could always see ghosts and why you have such high reiatsu pressure, well I'm proud of you son and I hope you do well in the Soul Society." Ichigo was at a loss for words, at least for a few seconds.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME THIS!?"

"I never saw a reason to tell you." Isshin replied. Yuzu started crying, smiled and said.

"Well I guess this is our last dinner together for a while, let me get started and don't worry about helping me ok Ichigo."

"Hey even if he is a captain he can visit us and we can visit him right?" Karin asked.

"Definitely, we will come too, since I'm his lieutenant and she will be his 3rd seat." Yachiru explained.

"Well that's good to hear." Yuzu said with out crying. After dinner the entire family is helping clean up.

"You didn't have to help me with dinner Ichigo and you don't have to help clean up after all this is you're last night here." Yuzu said.

"Hey I promised I would help you and I want to enjoy being with you for as long as I can." Ichigo said smiling.

"Itsygo where are Yachiru and I going to sweep?" Nel asked.

"You are going to stay in Yuzu and Karin's room." Ichigo said.

"Nah, I don't like that idea we are going to sleep with you Ichi-chan." Yachiru said.

"That's fine with me just don't do anything Ichigo." Karin smirked and Ichigo only glared at her.

"Yeah you don't want to be labeled a pedo-" Isshin was cut off but a swift kick to the groin by Ichigo.

"Don't even say it you freak of a father." Ichigo said with a tick mark, and once more Isshin crawled up to the poster crying about cruel kids.

"Ha ha ha you're dad is funny Itsygo." Nel said laughing.

------------------

The next morning Ichigo is preparing everything for his leave by packing all his belongings except for his computer and furniture.

"Well it's almost time to go." Ichigo said looking at a sleeping Nel and Yachiru on his bed.

"Hey Ichigo breakfast is ready." Karin yelled from down stairs.

"Alright I'll be down in a few minutes." Ichigo replied waking Yachiru and Nel taking them down stairs.

"Your food is tasty Yuzu." Nel said eating some waffles and sausage.

"Thank you Nel-chan." Yuzu said smiling.

"So when exactly are you leaving Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Ichi-chan is gonna leave at about 3 o'clock." Yachiru said.

"After school huh, well that's good we can say bye to you in person." Karin said happily, she does love her brother very much. They finished their breakfast and it is nearing 3 o'clock, all of Ichigo's friends are there to say bye before he leaves.

"Well guys I guess this is good bye." Ichigo said with a sad face.

"Not really just see you later, after all you can visit us." Uryu explain.

"True but I don't know how often that will be." Ichigo said with the same sad face.

"Yachiru is it possible for some of us to go with him?" Orihime asked hopefully.

"Actually yes, since all of you did so well in the winter war any of you are free to come." Yachiru explained.

"Then I'm going with you." Orihime declared. Everyone was asking why but most of them actually knew why, she is in love with Ichigo and wants to stay with him.

"Are you sure Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I'm sure, just wait for me here so I can get my things I already packed just in case." Orihime said running back home.

"So Orihime is leaving too, wow anyone else thinking of leaving." Tatsuki asked and no one else said they were and they said their reasons. As Orihime was coming with two suit cases Ichigo asked.

"Will Orihime be trained as a soul reaper or will she just use her regular power?"

"Oh she will be sent to the soul reaper academy, but I can tell it won't be for long." Yachiru said.

"Ok I'm ready to go." Orihime said.

"I guess this is bye, see you guys later." Ichigo said walking into the gate to the Soul Society.

"Bye Ichigo come see us." Yuzu said crying into a hanky.

"Protect Orihime while you're there ok or else I'm gonna find you and kick your ass." Tatsuki said.

"Good luck Ichigo." Chad said.

"Don't screw up Kurosaki." Uryu said in his usual mocking tone.

"Take care of yourself Ichigo." Karin said, Orihime also received good byes and she stepped into the gate too going with Ichigo to the Soul Society. And so the gate closed, everyone on the other side is sad that Ichigo and Orihime are gone, and Ichigo and Orihime along with Yachiru and Nel were along their way to the Soul Society ready for what ever may come their way on their new paths of destiny.


	3. Arrival and First day

yeah I know its been a while but I do at least try to make this interesting, so Ichigo and Orihime arrive at the Soul Society to start their new lives, or after lives well in any case I hope you enjoy what I give to you

and if any of you have any suggestions don't be scared to tell me I welcome them, and anyone who can tell me who the mysterious leader arrancar is then you get to come up with one new arrancar to serve in the new army

oh I would like to give thanks to **Space Odin**, he helped me by reviewing this chapter so if you like it then send a PM to him saying how good it is because he had a hand in it too

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW 8D!!!

-------------------------------------

After going through the gate Ichigo, Orihime, Nel, and Yachiru arrived in front of the room for the captain of squad 11.

"Well Ichi-chan this will be your room so decorate it any way you want, mine and Nel's are right next to it." Yachiru explained.

"Where will I live Yachiru?" Orihime asked.

"Oh that's going to be decided when you actually meet the Head-Captain, well Ichi-chan you have some time to unpack and change the room so get to it." Yachiru said patting his head before jumping off his shoulder with Nel.

"Alright already just stop doing that." Ichigo said at the annoyance.

Ichigo went into his new home and it was covered wall to wall with weapons and posters of people fighting.

"Well I know what to do first." Ichigo said taking down the posters and weapons putting them into a corner.

When he was done he started putting his clothes into his new dresser, putting up his own stuff, and putting up pictures of his friends and family.

"Now its starting to look like a place I would live in, well I guess I should be dressed in my soul reaper outfit." Ichigo said putting on his soul reaper clothes.

"Hey Itsygo are you weady?" Nel asked.

"Yeah, Nel, I'm set." Ichigo responded walking out to see Orihime in academy clothes.

"You look nice Orihime." Ichigo said with a blush.

"Why thank you Ichigo-kun." Orihime thanked him blushing as well.

"Stop blushing you two we have to go to the Captain's Hall for your haori Ichi-chan." Yachiru explained. Ichigo and Orihime came to their senses and the gang started walking to the Captain's Hall.

------------------------------

Once they arrived they saw the captains they knew, but also saw Renji, Shuhei, and Ikkaku.

"Renji they're making you a captain?" Ichigo asked with a mocking tone.

"If they're willing to make you a captain then they must see my greatness and promote me." Renji said prideful.

"Oh shut up you two this isn't the place for that." Ikkaku said and they did, thoroughly surprised that Ikkaku, the former 3rd seat of squad 11, was trying to bring order.

"But I'd be glad to fight you two after this." Ikkaku said grinning.

'There's the Ikkaku we know.' both Renji and Ichigo thought.

"This is quite unbecoming of a captain. Idiots." SoiFon said.

'But I guess I could forgive Kurosaki, he is a little cute.' Soifon thought to herself.

'Oh my god! Did I just call him cute?! What is wrong with me?'

The Captain-commander entered with his commanding presence. He looked over the gathered captains.

"For the too long we have been without 3 captains because of Ichimaru, Aizen, and Tosen and then after the loss of Kenpachi Zaraki it is time to fill the vacancies. So our choices are these: Ikkaku Madarame former 3rd seat of squad 11 you are now Captain of squad 3. Renji Abarai former lieutenant of squad 6 you are now Captain of squad 5. Shuhei Hisagi former lieutenant of squad 9 you are now that squad's Captain, and last but not least Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper, you are now the captain of squad 11."

"Congratulations, you will receive your haori's momentarily after this meeting."

Yamamoto continued talking about the rules and privileges that a captain receives, he ended his speech by telling them all to do a good job.

-----------------------------

On their way to get their haori's the new captains received the blessings of the current captains.

"Congratulations Captain Abarai but just remember that the difference in our abilities is more than just a title." Byakuya said to his former lieutenant.

"Yeah maybe, but soon I will be stronger." Renji said back.

"It's nice to see you become a captain, perhaps you will fulfill your former captain's wish for justice." Komamura said talking with Hisagi.

"Of course I will, and I will be glad to do it by your side." Shuhei replied bowing.

"I knew they would eventually make you captain, well please don't flood my hospital with your squad." Unohana said with reference to his training methods.

"Yeah, I'll try, but no promises." Ikkaku said with a grin.

"Congratulations are in order Captain Kurosaki, try not to annoy me." Soifon said.

"Whatever, and just call me Ichigo, Captain Kurosaki is too formal." Ichigo said and Soifon just nodded and walked away with a little blush.

---------------------------

Orihime was meeting with the Head Master of the Soul Reaper Academy in his office talking with him about her education at the academy.

"So you will stay in the school's dormitories and take classes on these subjects: zanjutsu, kido, hakudo, shunpo, hand to hand combat and history on the Soul Society. Any questions?" the head master asked.

"Will I be able to visit members of the Gotei 13?" Orihime asked.

"Of course, but unfortunately with studying and school you will have limited time to do so." he explained further.

"Thank you, and I asked because my friend is a member." Orihime said.

"Really what squad and rank is your friend?" he asked not knowing she was a former ryoka and the friend of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he is captain of squad 11." she said with a straight face which shocked the head master that she was serious about something that important.

"Really!?" he exclaimed.

"Yup I've known him for a long time." Orihime said still with a straight face.

"Well then I guess I'll try to get you time to visit Captain Kurosaki." the head master said trying to get in good favor of Ichigo and Orihime.

"Thank you." Orihime said smiling, oblivious to the head master's plan to use their good favor to get more perks.

----------------------------

Soifon was sitting in her office looking over the paper work that seemed to never go away.

"Why must we do this blasted paperwork, it is so pointless." She said wanting to go out and train.

"Uh Captain here are the patrol reports, are you ok?" Omaeda asked.

"No I'm not, do the paper work today, I'm going out." Soi Fon said leaving.

"Um ok." Omaeda said, thinking, 'What's her problem?'

Soi Fon was sitting at her personal training field trying to hit her targets as fast as her former teacher.

'Damn it why can't I get Kurosaki out of my head!' she thought hitting a target with a released Suzumebachi.

'He is disrespectful, lazy, and has no control of his emotions. But how he came to Rukia Kuchiki's rescue was so romantic.' she thought to herself.

"ARG GET OUT OF MY HEAD ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!" Soi Fon yelled.

In a panic she looked around and let out a sigh of relief that no one heard her.

"Why won't he leave my head, is it possible that I'm in love with him. No that can't be it. It must be a passing crush for a fellow captain, yeah that's it. Plus he did train undr Lady Yoruichi, that has to count for something." Soi Fon said to herself in denial, and unknown to her someone did hear hear.

'Oh this is juicy.' Rangiku thought to herself leaving proud of her infiltrating skills.

----------------------------------

Nel was riding on Ichigo's right shoulder after he got his haori.(which is like what Ukitake wears)

"I like your haori Itsygo." Nel said.

"Thanks Nel, do you know where Yachiru is I haven't seen her since I left for the meeting?" Ichigo asked.

"No I haven't Itsygo." Nel said enjoying her time with Ichigo. Ever since the death of her fracción, Dondochakka and Pesche, she felt lonely but with Ichigo she feels complete and happy.

"Well Itsygo since Yachiru isn't here how's about we play, or we can train together." Nel suggested.

"Actually training doesn't seem like a bad idea, lets go to the squad's training ground." Ichigo said.

"Yay thank you." Nel said hugging Ichigo.

A lot of squad 11 and even Yumichika(still part of squad 11) and Ikkaku came by to train but are now looking at Ichigo fight Nel.

"So is the Captain going to fight her while she is in that form?" Yumichika asked

"I hope not, then the fight would be boring." Ikkaku replied.

"Ready Nel?" Ichigo asked pulling Zangetsu off his back.

"Just wait a moment." Nel said and in a puff of smoke Nel went from her child form to her adult form, casusing a lot of nose bleeds from many of the male members and even a few female members. (the uniform didn't rip it just grew with her body)

"Now I'm ready Ichigo." Nel said.

"Good now here I come." Ichigo said charging in with Zangetsu.

Nel immediately dodged the attack and tried slashing him with her zanpakuto but Ichigo just jumped back and chanted a kido spell.

"Hado number 4 byakurai." Ichigo chanted.

Firing a lightning bolt at Nel surprising her but she managed to dodge it.

"Ichigo I didn't know you knew kido." Nel said surprised.

"Well I only learned bakudo numbers 1 and 4 and hado numbers 1 and 4 from Rukia so it's nothing special." Ichigo explained.

"Well then I better use some of my own powers." she said as she charged a cero and fired it off. Ichigo blocked it with Zangetsu and it pushed him back quite far.

"I'm impressed Nel that was stronger than I thought you could do in your weakened condition." Ichigo said complimenting her.

"Why thank you Ichigo." Nel said blushing.

"Well I think we should stop for the moment, after all I'm sure others outside this squad's area either felt your cero, saw it, or heard it." Ichigo guessed.

"Ok and next time lets release out zanpakuto." Nel said.

"Sure, until next time Nel." Ichigo said smiling and Nel just blushed hugging Ichigo, pressing her big breasts against his hard chest, now this got the attention of everyone, but Ichigo just pushed Nel away blushing and she just transformed back into child mode and giggled.

"So cute Itsygo." she said jumping onto his right shoulder smiling.

-----------------------------------

In the reaches of Hueco Mundo the mysterious arrancar that killed Zaraki was holding a meeting with the surviving arrancar.

"So report on what the Soul Society has done after I killed that bastard." The leader arrancar asked.

"Well, they assigned four new captains to replace the available captainships, and one of them is Ichigo Kurosaki." the informant arrancar explain.

"So that son of a bitch became a captain? Well this is going to be interesting." the leader said.

"What should we do your majesty?" one of the present arrancar asked.

"Just keep an eye on the Soul Society, and try to figure out a way into the Seireitei so we can get back the Hogyoku and rebuild this arrancar army." the leader said laughing.

--------------------------

That night Orihime was in her dorm room (she has her own room) looking out at the moon writing in her diary.

"Dear Diary, I have just arrived in the Soul Society and have enrolled into the Soul Reaper Academy, I did this so I could be near Ichigo and maybe even be part of his squad and eventually become his…….girlfriend. I just hope there aren't any other girls after him, but I have a bad feeling that there are others who are attracted to him." Orihime finished writing and closed her diary and just stared at the moon hoping there wouldn't be competition for Ichigo.

---------------------------

Soifon was laying in futon thinking of Ichigo.

'Why won't he just leave my head, he isn't anything special but he did achieve Bankai in 2 days and only after being a soul reaper for a few months. God damn it! Just leave my head!' she said trying to banish him from her mind but thinking about it just made it worse.

'Am I really falling for Kurosaki?' she asked herself this as she fell asleep and dreamt of a date with her and Ichigo.

----------------------------

Nel was lying in her bed, which is in the same room as Yachiru's bed, hugging an Ichigo plushie thinking of all the times she and Ichigo have been together.

'Ichigo you are so great.' she thought to herself before going to dreamland of the two playing together.


	4. Fun in the Seireitei

hey here is the new chapter :D I have to give a shout out to **Space Odin & shadowgoulf **they had a hand in making this chapter possible so if you like it then send them a PM too

oh and I'm thinking of doing a timeskip to where Orihime graduates and is part of the Gotei 13, tell me what you think

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW 8D!!!!!

----------------------------------

Rukia was walking to both the squad 5 barracks and squad 11 barracks to congratulate her friends on becoming captain. Her first stop was squad 11 since it is closer to squad 13's barracks than squad 5. Rukia checked the captain's room but didn't see him there.

"Now where could that lazy guy be, wait maybe he is in the training ground." Rukia ran to the back expecting to see Ichigo messing around with his zanpakuto but instead she saw Nel, in her adult form, hugging Ichigo rubbing her breasts into his chest.

"Stop that Nel!" Ichigo yelled trying to pry Nel off.

"Why Ichigo it is so much fun." she replied still rubbing herself onto Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, I came by to see you but it seems your busy doing perverted things with Nel, I'll be on my way." Rukia said pretending to leave.

"That's not what is going on you little midget!" Ichigo said insulting Rukia.

Rukia said nothing and just went up to Ichigo and drew a moustache on him.

"Watch what you say mousie, now since that's out of the way great job making captain." Rukia said congratulating Ichigo.

"Thanks, oh that's right I got a message that Renji wants to see you." Ichigo informed her.

"Good I was just on my way there, well better not keep him waiting. See you later Ichigo." Rukia said waving bye to Ichigo.

----------------------

"DAMN THIS PAPER WORK!" Renji yelled at the meter tall pile of paperwork.

Just as he was about to doom himself again Rukia walked in.

"You wanted me Renji?" she asked.

"OH YES! I mean yes I had a talk with Captain Kuchiki and I managed to convince him to let me make you my lieutenant." Renji explained tossing Rukia her lieutenant's badge.

"How did you manage to do that and what happened to Momo?" Rukia asked him putting her new badge on her left arm.

"Well it took a long time on giving him reasons on how you can take care of yourself and on how I can take care of you, and Momo is now the lieutenant of squad 6." Renji explained.

"I see, now that I'm your lieutenant I suppose I should help you with that paperwork" Rukia said taking half of the pile putting it on her new desk smiling. Renji was smiling too that now Rukia was his lieutenant like he always dreamed.

----------------------

After Rukia left Ichigo went back to his training still worried of what Nel might do to him.

"Time to get to work Nel." Ichigo said getting into fighting position.

"Right Ichigo." Nel said getting into her fighting position.

They were getting ready to fight picking up from where they left off yesterday and everyone from squad 11 gathered, including the members of other squads, wanting to see a fight between a vizard and an arrancar, a soul reaper with hollow powers versus a hollow with soul reaper powers.

In a second the two of them clashed swords so quick no one under lieutenant level saw them move

"Woah that was fast did anyone here see that?!" a random squad 11 member asked.

"I don't think anyone saw that." replied another squad 11 member.

Ichigo and Nel kept on clashing swords until when they were locked together.

Ichigo quickly chanted a Kido spell. "Bakudo 1: Sai!"

It was a weak binding spell but it gave Ichigo enough time to don his hollow mask and fire his own cero. The moment Ichigo donned his hollow mask everyone in the training field had finally focused all their attention on the fight.

"Nice strategy, I guess I have to take this up a notch, Declare Gamuza!" Nel yelled transforming into a centaur like creature with a double sided lance.

"Get ready Ichigo, here I come!" Nel said charging at Ichigo ready to plunge Gamuza into him like a medieval jouster but he just blocked it with Zangetsu.

'Damn I have to end this quick my mask is ready to give out!' Ichigo thought.

Even with his intensive training with the vizards he can only hold onto his mask for 15 seconds and Nel knew this much to his dismay.

"What's wrong Ichigo still can't use you mask for long?" Nel taunted, and true to her words Ichigo's mask broke leaving his regular face but Ichigo only smiled.

"I don't need to rely on that to win all the time, Hado 1: Sho!" Ichigo chanted, the result was Nel being pushed back and Ichigo quickly cast another Kido spell.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" a rope made from light bound Nel's arms forcing her to let go of Gamuza and Ichigo took his chance to unleash a Getsuga Tenshou which hit dead on.

Nel knew she couldn't use her Cero Doble since Getsuga wasn't a cero attack so she let it hit and although it hit there was only a small cut on her hierro.

"That was great Ichigo now let me try my special attack." Nel said.

Free from Hainawa she picked up Gamuza.

"Lanzador Verde!" She yelled throwing Gamuza so fast Ichigo could only block it with Zangetsu like how Nnoitra blocked it, and just like before it broke through Zangetsu hitting Ichigo sending him flying into a wall destroying it. Every one watching had the exact same thought.

'Did she just kill him?'

But to everyone's amazement Ichigo got up with slight injuries holding both a broken Zangetsu and Gamuza, which he immediately crushed the handle, rending it useless.

"Sorry Nel but it looks like the fight is over." Ichigo apologized to Nel which she just said to forget it since she broke Zangetsu.

"That was a great fight Ichigo." Ikkaku said.

"But your fight isn't actually why I'm here, I wanted to ask you to transfer Yumichika to my squad so I can make him my 3rd seat." he continued.

"Yeah sure." Ichigo replied, he was never close to Yumichika, he was more like an acquaintance.

"Great now I don't have to walk all the way over here just to talk to him." Ikkaku said leaving to find Yumichika.

Yachiru came up at that moment and jumped onto Ichigo's left shoulder.

"That was great Ichi-chan, everyone was excited and you even attracted the attention of people from different squads, I think I even saw Bee-chan here watching but she left." she said patting Ichigo on the head.

"Who is bee-chan?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain SoiFon, I think she came by because she heard you two would fight and she wanted to see what you two could do, but that's just a guess." Yachiru answered.

But Yachiru actually did know what was going on because she met up with Rangiku yesterday and Rangiku told her what she heard and asked her not to tell anyone, yet.

"Thanks Yachiru but its time for us to go back to paper work before it gets so big that it's taller than Hitsugaya." Ichigo said.

"Aw I don't wanna Ichi-chan." Yachiru wined.

"Sorry but we have to, plus there is nothing else for me to do since Zangetsu is broken, I do have to let him repair." Ichigo said.

"Aw why not have greeny-chan here help you, besides I'm too small to reach the desk." Yachiru suggest.

"That is a good idea, and I would be glad to help you Ichigo." Nel said blushing a little.

"Alright but stay in the room with us, I don't know what kind of trouble you'd get into and I'd rather avoid it." Ichigo said walking to his office.

"Aw, party pooper." Yachiru harrumphed.

-------------------------

In the office of the first squad captain Head-Captain Yamamoto was looking over the reports of arrancar sightings in the Soul Society and the world of the living.

"This is most troubling Head-Captain what should we do?" Sasakibe asked.

"We must send scouts to the areas that they have been seen, as well as a high seated officer in case there is any conflict." Yamamoto said.

"Why only a high seated officer, why not send a lieutenant or a captain after all one of them did kill Zaraki?" Sasakibe asked.

"It's because one of them killed a captain that we must not send one, we just filled all of the open seats and I will not tolerate losing any of them so soon. Also there weren't too many arrancar with the strength of a captain after the Winter War and I doubt any of them gained that much power so soon." Yamamoto explained.

"Very well, which squad or squads should I inform to send scouts." Sasakibe asked.

"Tell Captain Soifon to send some of the Onmitsukido along with someone from squad four under Captain Unohana?" Yamamoto commanded.

"Very well, but what would it take to send a captain or lieutenant to take care of this?" Sasakibe asked.

"When they make a significant attack or if one of the detected arrancar has espada level reiatsu." Yamamoto explained, "Hopefully it will not have to come to that."

--------------------------------

Orihime was in the cafeteria of the Soul Reaper Academy sitting at a table eating her lunch when another student sat down next to her.

"Hello my name is Shizuka Ikeda, this is my first year here what about you?" Shizuka said boldly.

Shizuka was 5'3 with long brown hair, with two bangs going along the sides of her face, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, chest size equal to Tatsuki's, and has a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"My name is Orihime Inoue and this is my first year here too." Orihime replied.

"What a cool name princess, my parents sure chose to name me wrong huh?" Shizuka said rubbing the back of her head, her name means quiet but she hasn't been.

"I think it's pretty." Orihime said complimenting her.

"Thanks, so why did you join?" Shizuka asked.

"Well I joined to stay close to a boy I know." Orihime said and Shizuka just got a huge grin on her face.

"Ooooh, a boy huh tell me who is it, what year is he or is he already a member of the Gotei 13 and if he is what rank and squad is he in?" Shizuka asked prodding Orihime with questions.

"Well his name is Ichigo Kurosaki and-" Orihime was cut off by Shizuka yelling.

"DID YOU JUST SAY ICHIGO KUROSAKI?!" she asked loudly and Orihime startled only nodded.

"Oh I have seen him before, when he invaded the Seireitei to save a girl named Rukia I think, I thought he looked hot and I heard he became a captain." Shizuka said.

'Oh no! I knew Ichigo had other girls after him.' Orihime thought worriedly.

"Well he is, and he's the reason I came." Orihime said to Shizuka looking down.

"Ah, I see, you love him huh, well I won't get in your way in fact I'll help you get with him." Shizuka said to Orihime who sighed thankful her fears weren't coming true, at least not to her knowledge.

"We just need to graduate and then we can put a plan into action. Well thank goodness I come from a wealthy family here in the Seireitei so I have personal trainers who are teaching me kido, zanjutsu, shunpo, and hand to hand combat, that will help me graduate quicker and it will help you too when you come train with me." Shizuka said.

"That would be great Shizuka-chan." Orihime thanked Shizuka.

"No prob' and don't call me Shizuka-chan ok, Shizuka is fine." Shizuka told and Orihime nodded.

--------------------------------

Yoruichi was taking a walk around the Seireitei when she heard something in a clearing in the forest. She went to see what it was and saw it was Soifon training in her personal training field again.

"I see my busy little bee is as busy as ever." Yoruichi said on top of a tree limb.

"Lady Yoruichi what are you doing here?!" Soifon asked.

"I was just taking a walk when I heard you training." Yoruichi explained.

"I see, Lady Yoruichi can you answer some questions I have?" Soifon asked blushing a little.

Yoruichi noticed this and said, "Sure, what are they?"

"Well can you tell me about how you trained Captain Kurosaki, I mean in all of the Soul Society's history no one has ever mastered bankai in only two days." Soifon asked.

"Well that's a secret but what I can tell you is that he never gave into doubt because he knew that if he did that Rukia would die." Yoruichi explained.

"I see, what is he like, I mean how did he react when he was around you?" Soifon asked blushing a little more.

"Well when we bathed together he would turn red and look away or close his eyes and say 'what the hell are you doing', but during training he would listen to what I had to say and did it." Yoruichi continued.

"Well I'm glad he didn't do anything to you." Soifon said.

'Ah, I think I know why you are glad.' Yoruichi thought.

"Oh and another question, why do you think Captain Kurosaki was so dedicated to save Rukia Kuchiki when she was sentenced to death and Miss Inoue when she was taken into Hueco Mundo by Aizen." Soifon asked.

"Well my guess is that he always wants to protect those that are near and dear to him, I have known him long enough to see his will to protect his friends and family. When he and Rukia first met he risked his life to save his sisters, and this was before he gained his soul reaper powers, so I think that if you became precious to him then he would risk life and limb just to see you safe and sound regardless of how he turns out." Yoruichi explained.

When Soifon heard all of that she thought 'So if I became precious to him he would protect me no matter what.'

Soifon thought to herself but she continued.

'Why in the world does that make me happy, I have no feelings for him what do I care if I become precious to him or not.' Soifon thought trying to shake Ichigo from her head.

Yoruichi noticing this thought, 'Ah she has feelings for him but won't admit it, well I'll help her when she admits it or else it won't be as much fun.'

"Thank you for answering my questions Lady Yoruichi." Soifon thanked her bowing.

"It's been nice talking with you again Soifon and try not training so hard go out and have some fun, maybe even get yourself a man and get laid." Yoruichi said nonchalantly and with that Soifon just blushed as Yoruichi left with a giant grin that said 'got you.'

-----------------------------------------

don't forget about **Space Odin & Shadowgoulf** and also about my Time Skip idea ok


	5. New 2nd Lieutenant

It has been about a week since Ichigo came to the Soul Society to become a captain and everything has been going ok, the arrancar sightings have been minor and there have been no confrontations, so far

----------------

"So how many arrancar have you found with espada level powers?" the arrancar leader asked.

"Well your Majesty we found only two of them." the informant said.

"Present them to me I want to see the arrancar that will be part of the new Espada." The Leader Arrancar commanded.

"Of course your Majesty right away." the informant said as he ran off to find the two powerful arrancar.

"I have to gather as many powerful arrancar and hollow so I can destroy all those son of a bitch soul reapers." The leader said growling to himself.

-------------------

Orihime was in Kido class at the Soul Reaper Academy ready to perform some basic kido moves.

"Alright Miss Inoue please perform hado 31 for us." the kido teacher said.

"Ok I'll try my best, Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the south! Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Orihime chanted and out of her hands a giant fire like ball of energy shot out and set the testing dummy that was out on fire.

"My Miss Inoue that was very well done, you should be proud of yourself." the teacher said.

"Thank you sir, I try my best." Orihime thanked the teacher.

The teacher called up Shizuka to do the same kido that Orihime just did but didn't do as well.

"That was nice Miss Ikeda but not as well as Miss Inoue."

"Well just got to try harder next time huh." Shizuka said with a smile.

"That was pretty good Shizuka." Orihime said.

After school Shizuka and Orihime decided to take a stroll through the girls' dorm.

"Thanks, hey how's about you come over to my house this weekend?" Shizuka asked.

"That would be great and I could introduce you to Ichigo I'm sure he would be glad to meet you." Orihime offered.

"Great, and I could get an autograph, I mean I'm still a fan of the guy!" Shizuka said with a huge smile.

"Of course Ichigo is the greatest, all the times I was in trouble he was the one to come and save me." Orihime said with a blush.

"Oh how romantic, this will be great to bring up next meeting." Shizuka said.

"Wait what meeting, are you in some club?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah I'm a member of the Ichigo Kurosaki Fan Club." Shizuka explained.

"Wait I thought you gave up on dating Ichigo?" Orihime asked confused.

"Yeah I did but like I said before I'm still Captain Ichigo's fan." Shizuka said to Orihime.

"That's cool, maybe I could join." Orihime said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"That's a great idea Orihime, I'm sure they would let you join considering you could tell them a lot about Ichigo." Shizuka said.

"Ok I will, now where is the club and how do I join?" Orihime asked.

"Oh when the club comes to order again then I'll take you and you just need to sign some papers and you're in." Shizuka said smiling.

They continued talking when they entered the dorms.

-----------------------

Head-Captain Yamamoto had called upon a captain's meeting in order to  
acknowledge some lose ends. All the captains were standing in a row of two lines waiting for the head captain to speak.

"It has come to my attention that there have been arrancar sightings through out the world of the living and in some remote parts of the Soul Society, we must all be vigilant in order to combat the threat of the remaining arrancar that are enemies to the Soul Society." Yamamoto stated.

Yamamoto continued by saying, "Captain Soifon we will need some of your  
Onmitsukido troops to be sent to those areas to gather information as well as some of your medics Captain Unohana."

"Of course Head-Captain I will send some of my best for this mission." Soifon said.

"Yes Head-Captain." Unohana simply stated.

"Also if it is possible to retrieve an arrancar please do so I perform tests on them and see what makes them tick." Mayuri said grinning like the mad scientist he was.

"Very well we must learn as much on the arrancar as we can." Yamamoto responded.

"Good, now I must say something about you Captain Kurosaki." Yamamoto said to a confused Ichigo and continued.

"I am aware that you have very little knowledge of Kido and as a captain of the Gotei 13 I must asked you to learn as much Kido as is required for a captain."

"Ok but what about Ikkaku, he doesn't know any Kido either." Ichigo stated

"Captain Madarame will take on former-captain Zaraki's role as Zanjutsu specialist, now to speed up Captain Kurosaki I will need a Captain to teach him Kido, who will take up this role?" Yamamoto asked.

"I will Head-Captain." Soifon said.

'Now I will finally see what is so special about him, and finally put down this silly crush of mine to rest.' she thought.

"Very well starting tomorrow Captain Soifon will teach you Kido alright captain Kurosaki." Yamamoto said.

"Alright Head-Captain." Ichigo said.

"Then this concludes the Captains meeting all are dismissed except for Captain Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto commanded.

Every captain left and as Soifon was passing Ichigo she said, "Don't disappoint me Captain Kurosaki." and with that she left with a scowl and a blush on her face.

"What is it that you want Head-Captain?" Mayuri asked.

"As you know Captain Kurosaki's reiatsu is enormous and I feel that it must be restrained just as it was with Zaraki's so I want you to make something to do that." Yamamoto said.

"Alright then I get right on making it, it should be done in a month." Mayuri said.

"Good now you are dismissed." Yamamoto said as Mayuri left to go to his lab to make the limiter.

-----------------------------

As Soifon was heading to her room to relax she heard a commotion coming from her lieutenant's room and headed over to stop it.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she screamed.

"This bastard here thinks he'd make a better lieutenant than me." Omaeda yelled pointing to a man.

The man is 5'10 with short black hair, baby blue eyes, wearing his soul reaper uniform like SoiFon, and wears his zanpakuto on the left half of his hip, the zanpakuto's guard looks like 6 water drops together at the base with the handle's cloth being the same color of his eyes.

"Do you truly believe that Mr. Aoi Nagakawa?" Soifon asked referring to the man arguing with Omaeda.

"Yes I do Omaeda here is lazy with all his work, he is a terrible fighter, he barely knows any kido, and the only reason he won against that arrancar he fought in the Winter War was because he got lucky and a boulder fell on him." Aoi said.

"What do you have to say for yourself Omaeda?" Soifon said.

"That boulder fell because I made it to, just because I don't know a lot of Kido doesn't mean I'm bad at doing them, and I may be a bad fighter but I'm defiantly better than you." Omaeda yelled to Aoi.

"Then how about this, we fight each other with Captain Soifon watching and then she decides who she wants, is that of Captain." Aoi asked  
Soifon sighed that she wouldn't be able to relax for a bit, what ever that may be for her.

"Very well, later today meet at the Squad 2 training ground and the fight will start." she said

"Yes Captain." both Aoi and Omaeda said before leaving to prepare for the fight.

------------------------------

Nel was walking around the Seireitei in her adult form after finishing her paper work and a little spar with Ichigo to try to clear her thoughts.

'Ichigo we went through so much together in the past few months, I was sad when I learned I couldn't be with you in the world of the living but I became so ecstatic when I heard you would become my captain, oh Ichigo.' Nel thought as she was passing the 13th squad's barracks.

"Ah Nel, it's so nice to see you here, why don't you sit down and join me for some tea." Ukitake said sipping some tea.

"That would be great Captain Ukitake." Nel said as she sat down.

"Where are Kiyone and Sentaro?" she asked.

Ukitake said, "Oh they are out fighting somewhere, but what about you I see something is troubling you."

"Oh it's nothing, its just I've been thinking about Ichigo a lot and how much I love him." Nel said.

"I see, what is it about Ichigo do you love?" Ukitake asked.

"Well he is strong, courageous, and will do anything to protect the people he  
loves, and he went and protected me from everything that came our way the moment he met me, even after I insulted him and called him a bad guy." Nel explained.

"Really wow you must mean a lot to him, were you alone when you lived in Hueco Mundo." Ukitake asked again.

"No I had two brothers, they were my fraccion from when I was an Espada, but they died trying to help Uryu and Renji." Nel said with a sad face.

"I am so sorry Nel." Ukitake said.

"It's alright, because after that Ichigo was there for me and comforted me until I was ok, that's why I love him." Nel said.

"That's good, well we'd better get back to our squads, we should talk more often." Ukitake said.

"That's a good idea, see you later Captain Ukitake." Nel said leaving for the 11th squad barracks.

------------------------------

After their spar Ichigo was in the hospital of the 4th squad being tended to by Captain Unohana.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this Captain Unohana." Ichigo said apologizing.

"Think nothing of it, that's why I'm here just try not to make a habit of it." Unohana said laughing a little.

"I'll try but with being captain of Squad 11 I can't promise anything." Ichigo said smiling.

"I understand, Zaraki did the same thing with his squad, I was always putting him back together always giving him blood transfusions always healing his wounds so it's ok." Unohana said.

"Zaraki was that type of guy to fight with out care to his own body" Ichigo said laughing as Unohana giggled

"And you are the same way Captain Kurosaki, after all you always ran into a battle with out knowing the enemy's strengths or weaknesses" Unohana said smiling

"I believe that you don't fight as hard as you could if you know that the odds aren't in your favor, that's why I do some of the stuff I do" Ichigo said

"That does make a bit of sense but still a bit foolish" Unohana stated

"Yeah I guess so but it has always worked for me" Ichigo said

"Maybe but you have been nearly killed every time right" Unohana said giggling a little

Looking down blushing Ichigo said "that's true, maybe I should change after all if I get stronger then I won't be as nervous if I face an opponent that is stronger than me"

Smiling proud at Ichigo's mental development Unohana said "well that will probably be one of the things Captain SoiFon will teach you so don't worry about it"

"That is if I survive her training, it seems as thought she doesn't like me at all" Ichigo said oblivious to SoiFon's feelings

"I'm sure you will she may be tough but she won't kill you, because then the Head-Captain will, so relax everything will be fine" Unohana said smiling at Ichigo's naïveness

"Thanks mom." Ichigo blushed at what he just said and tried to cover it up.

"Oh man sorry about that it just slipped out."

Unohana blushed and said, "Its ok, do I remind you ok your mother?"

"Yeah she was just as kind and caring." Ichigo said.

'I never had any children, maybe he can fill that void' Unohana thought, she then said "why thank you Captain Kurosaki that's very kind of you"

"You're welcome and just call me Ichigo, I like being casual" Ichigo said

"Ok Ichigo-kun, and you can come by anytime you want to talk I'll always be open for you" Unohana said blushing

"I will, well I better rest up cause tomorrow I start training with SoiFon, see you later" Ichigo said leaving

"Bye and make sure you don't let Captain SoiFon hurt you too much" Unohana said laughing as Ichigo just nodded heading for his squad's barracks

---------------------

It was time for the battle to be lieutenant of squad 2 between Aoi and Omaeda to begin, they are both at the training ground for squad 2 and some of the squad's members were watching with anticipation as SoiFon was watching to see if Aoi could put his money where his mouth is

"Scared runt" Omaeda said taunting him

"I'm as scared of you as you are skinny" Aoi said trying the same thing

"alright you two when I say so the battle will begin, you may fight with any abilities or techniques you posses and at the end I will pick one of you to be my lieutenant while the other will be sent to a another squad, do both of you agree to these terms" SoiFon stated and both of them agreed and SoiFon continued by saying "good now begin"

Immediately Omaeda rushed in with his zanpakuto ready to slash to slash Aoi but as soon as the blade came down Aoi shunpoed away "what the, where did you do" Omaeda said confused

Aoi replied "I'm over here oaf, and did you honestly believe a face front attack would work"

"Just shut up peasant" Omaeda said as he performed hado 31 and Aoi dodged it

Aoi performed kido 4 which hit the ground at Omaeda's feet sending rock debris into him and sent him into a wall, Aoi then went in to slash Omaeda but Omaeda perform bakudo 8 seki which repels the attack and made Aoi roll on the ground. Acting quickly Omaeda did hado 31 again and it "what do you say no peasant" Omaeda said

Aoi just smirked, sheated his zanpakuto, and said "don't think this is over", Aoi then put on a glove that extended to his elbow which also had metal plates on it "Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden" he said and now his gloves glowed yellow with some static coming off it "get ready oaf"

Aoi then ran up to Omaeda and tried to punch him and Omaeda blocked it, but sadly Omaeda forgot that hado 11 electrifies any object the user wants, so when the attack was blocked it shocked Omaeda and while Omaeda was stumbling about Aoi just unleashed a barrage of punches on Omaeda which also shocked him since Tsuzuri Raiden was still in effect

"Damn you now I have to go all out" Omaeda said taking his zanpakuto out again "crush him, Gegetsuburi" now after releasing his shikai Omaeda is starting to get serious "I may seem like an oaf to you but I am stronger than how I look"

"Maybe but don't I'm done either" Aoi shunpoed right up to Omaeda and punched him but before it hit Omaeda shunpoed away "I guess you were right" Aoi said smirking

"You I am" Omaeda said sending Gegetsuburi right to Aoi hitting him

"That thing may not have any special abilities but it does have strength" Aoi said narrowly dodging another attack from Gegetsuburi

"Ha after all that talk that you were better than me, now you are running from me, how pathetic" Omaeda laughed as Gegetsuburi hit Aoi again

"What's pathetic is that you noticed I haven't released my zanpakuto yet, I guess now is the time to show you her power" Aoi said as he look off his gloves and pulled how his zanpakuto "in the beginning you created life now take it away, Mekake No Shinkai." Aoi's zanpakuto transformed into a naginata with a water wave design on the blade "now I will show you how strong Mekake No Shinkai is" Aoi said

"That thing just looks like a big tooth pick" Omaeda said sending Gegetsuburi right to Aoi but as it came to Aoi he just slashed it with his now naginata cutting a chunk of it right off

"You thought you could win but you were wrong, now its time to finish it Koku Shuuha" Aoi slashed Mekake No Shinkai creating an arc of water right at Omaeda destroying Gegetsuburi and severely injuring Omaeda

"Damn you I'm not finished yet" Omaeda said trying to get back up

"Yes you are because this fight is over and I have decided which of you two my lieutenant is" SoiFon said

Both Aoi and Omaeda were looking on hopeful that it was them "and my lieutenant who will also head the Patrol Corps is Aoi Nagakawa"

Omaeda was in shock and asked "why is it him!?"

"It is Aoi because although you displayed great skill you wasn't much against Aoi who used strategy against his foe and did not pretend to be weak, cause if you do you are doing it out of arrogance which will get you killed now" SoiFon explained and after taking Omaeda's lieutenant's badge gave it to Aoi "do me proud Aoi"

"I will Captain I assure you" Aoi said putting on the badge like a belt around his waist

"Now get you stuff out of your former room because you are no longer part of squad 2, now if you excuse me I have to fill out the proper paper work" SoiFon said walking to her office leaving a happy Aoi and a crushed Omaeda


	6. poll notice

Hey this is BCB telling you guys that I am ready to update but I don't know which of my fanfics I should start with so I'm leaving it up to you, just check my profile and vote!


	7. Reasons for absence

So to my loyal readers I am very sorry that I have not updated in so very long. It is just that I was applying to universities so I had no time to write and now that I have time I don't have any actual good ideas so not only is this an apology but this is also a request to you, my loyal viewers. If any of you have any actual ideas on how I can re-write any existing chapters of either of my stories please tell me and if you guys have any ideas on what I could write for the next chapters tell me. If I use your idea in re-writing a previous chapter or to create a new chapter I will of course give you full credit for the idea. So I plead you my readers to not abandon me for my lack of updates and I ask of you for ideas so I can get the creative juices flowing so I can get the ship going and make chapters at a rate of once a month or once every other month again. Thank you to all who help and stay with me

Sincerely, Beloved Contender Breslov


End file.
